The present invention is directed to an electronic control system for expanding user options on an electric shopping cart, which options include a collision avoidance system, an anti-theft system, and a voice actuation system for use with the electronic control system on the cart.
Increasingly, electric carts are being provided in stores, malls and other public facilities for use by individuals having impaired mobility. By using electric carts, shoppers and patrons who are unable to walk or stand for any duration of time are allowed to move about independently.
Electric carts can be difficult to maneuver in small spaces, such as the aisles of a store, especially if the operator is inexperienced and unfamiliar with the cart. Consequently, shopping displays and other structures are vulnerable targets for moving carts. Collisions involving these carts can result in property damage, not only to merchandise, fixtures and building structures, but also to the cart itself. Moreover, the risk of personal injury to the cart operator and other customers cannot be ignored with this potential for accidents.
In addition, the carts can be driven away from unauthorized areas where they can be more easily vandalized or stolen. The loss of a cart or damage to a cart can result in a sizable financial loss to the owner.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an electronic control system having the capacity to readily expand user options on an electric cart wherein the selective options include a collision avoidance system that reduces the risk of cart collisions and can include an anti-theft system which discourages the removal of carts from the authorized area of use.